


Dreamboat

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Old Peggy Carter, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy looked to Bucky, “You really need to teach your dreamboat how to lie, James.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamboat

Steve and Bucky walked into the nursing home together. Both were a little unnerved by the place. It was too quiet. Too clean.

Too old.

The people there were only a few years younger than the two; like Peggy.

Her room seemed to be miles away, when in reality it was only a few feet. This was the first time Bucky would be seeing Peggy since the 40’s. It went without saying that they were both nervous.

Steve held the door open for Bucky as they walked into their old friends room. He received a playful glare from the other man. 

“Steve… James?” a raspy voice asked from the bed in the middle of the room. Peggy was looking at Bucky with what only could be described as a ‘mom’ look.

“Yeah, Peggs. It’s Steve and Bucky.” Steve said, noticing the other man's tension.

A bright smile spread across Peggy’s face and she sat up a little more. She motioned for the two, old, men to sit in the chairs next to her bed.

“What brings you fella’s here?” she asked with a light chuckle, never taking her eyes off Bucky’s long hair.

“Wanted to say hi.” Bucky said with a smile. Peggy nodded and the room fell into a comfortable silence.

She seemed to be thinking about something. 

“What were you two, Steve? Back when we were all young?” She showed little emotion, only a look that said; ‘I will slap you if you lie to me’. Both of them could see the wheels turning in her head. 

“Friends.” Steve lied.

Then Peggy looked to Bucky, “You really need to teach your dreamboat how to lie, James.” She let out a raspy chuckle when the two men started blushing like school girls.

Bucky let out a chuckle of his own and grabbed Steve’s hand, “I guess I do.”

Steve and Bucky stared at each other fondly for a moment before turning back to Peggy, who has fallen asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
